Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 126
"When Nordic Gods Attack", known as'"Descend! The Second God, Polar God Emperor Loki"' in Japan, is the one-hundred-and-twenty-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Though Jack was able to defeat Dragan, he is swiftly knocked out by Broder, the Second Wheeler of Team Ragnarok, and the revived "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". Subsequently, Crow faces off against Broder. The clash of the tricksters, Crow VS Broder, becomes a breathtaking battle! When Broder summons "Loki, Lord of the Aesir", this puts Crow at an immense disadvantage, as Broder uses the effect of his god card to created an unexpected strategic reversal. Episode summary Dragan has lost the round, but at the End Phase, Thor revives via his own effect, and Thor's last effect deals enough damage to reduce Jack to 100 Life Points. Returning to the pit, Dragan passes his trust and his cards to Broder, who says he'll use the card well. Halldor says to Dragan that his feelings are unusually unclear. Dragan agrees, saying he thought he'd had everything under control, yet he still lost. Team 5D's is strong, but Halldor still thinks that no opponent can stop the gods they hold. The MC introduces Broder, known as the Trick Star, who stands up on his D-Wheel as he pursues Jack and accepts the fight. His turn starts simply, and then he uses Thor's effect to even up their monsters' strength. He then decides to have their monsters confront each other again, and the collision causes a shock wave that beats the water and sends both D-Wheels flying. Broder sticks the landing, and Jack brings his spin under control. Broder sits down and ends his turn, and Thor rises from the ocean again, dealing 800 damage to Jack, who cannot dodge as his Life Points drop to zero. Bruno and Yusei are amazed at how he triggered that effect deliberately. Jack returns to the pit, and he warns Crow to be careful, as the shock from Thor's power was real. Crow accepts, though he turns around when he hears his name. The kids he watches over have come to the stadium, and they hold a hand-made banner as they cheer for him. Broder notices this but keeps his face blank. As Crow goes to catch up, Bruno reflects there are still two more of these god cards. But Yusei replies that, knowing Crow, he won't allow the second one to be summoned. Broder declares he'll beat Crow in a second, but Crow says to not underestimate him, taking his turn and declaring he'll bring out the power of his Blackwings. With his renowned style, he rushes the field with a swarm that lets him weaken Thor, destroy it with "Blackwing Armor Master", and deliver a direct attack on top of that. The MC, crowd, and crew cheer for him, and he brags that a god may be immortal, but a human's life is not. Broder wails his loss of Life Points, then smiles again and says he was joking. With one trap, he regains all the Life Points he just lost and summons a token with ATK equal to that amount. Crow wraps up his turn, and Thor returns at full strength, dealing Crow's first damage. Broder taunts Crow -- by summoning those weak monsters, he's dug his own grave. Broder begins his next turn, and "Solemn Authority" expires. He uses the effect of "Thor" to remove and gain the effect of "Blackwing - Armor Master." His monsters attack, and the impact from Thor's attack sends Crow flying, barely managing a landing on the curved wall of the track. As his kids call to him, he skids back to an even keel and announces he's been waiting for this. The battles allow him to use the effect of a monster in his hand to Special Summon it, and this move allows him to use his Trap, which can return a monster to its owner's hand and restore Crow's Life Points by that monster's ATK. The crew is impressed at this plan, as Thor will return to the Extra Deck, and Broder doesn't have the cards to summon him back. Broder winces in frustration, but he's joking again. He activates a trap that's able to destroy a monster that battled and destroyed another monster. This allows him to destroy his own monster before it can go anywhere. Crow's plan is foiled, and each duelists summarizes the other's plans, with Crow stunned and Broder triumphant. Broder finishes his turn, and Thor's lightning causes Crow to yell in pain as his Life Points drop to 650. Jack grumbles at this, while Dragan grins to see Broder having managed that move with Thor for a second time. Halldor remarks that the skill of playing with a god is found with none other than Broder. Crow realizes he's well below the safety line -- if Broder has a Speed Spell in his hand next turn, Crow loses. But as they complete the lap, he passes by the kids one more time, and they cheer for him to hang in there. Broder thinks of the kids that he himself protects, and he remarks that they can't count on Team 5D's to protect the children and defeat Iliaster. This gets Crow's attention, and Broder recalls his days as a treasure hunter. That changed when he met a bunch of kids that were the lone survivors of a war. He wouldn't leave the island, as there were no other adults to really take care of the kids. Eventually, parents came to adopt them, but he'd heard rumors of the organization that triggered the war. That's not something he can just brush off, and Crow realizes that this far-reaching organization is in fact Iliaster. That's the mission Broder is determined to follow no matter what -- defeating Iliaster. Crow's determination is likewise renewed, and he builds his monsters back up, allowing him to summon "Black-Winged Dragon" to challenge the god again. His non-Tuner monster lets him regain a few Life Points, and Broder takes a sizable amount of damage, but Broder is unimpressed as the end of Crow's turn brings Thor back. However, Crow isn't at his limit, and his monster is able to block the damage this time by gaining a Black Feather Counter instead. Even so, Broder has his real trick up his sleeve, and he summons two monsters, the second of which is a Tuner. Even as the crew voices their fear of what this means, Broder tunes his monsters together, and "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" appears from the dark clouds overhead. Broder sends his own god card to destroy Crow's ace monster, but Crow activates a trap that can banish the gods for good. Unfortunately, Loki's effect lets him seal one Spell/Trap per turn, and Crow is left powerless as both attacks go through. All his monsters are destroyed, he has only 50 Life Points left, he has no cards in his hand, and he now faces two immortal cards. Against a trickster like Broder, everyone wonders how Crow at this rate could possibly survive. Featured Duels Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Dragan :...continued from previous episode. Jack has just defeated Dragan. Dragan passes the baton to Broder who proceeds in Dueling Jack with all the cards that Dragan had on his field. Jack Atlas vs. Broder Turn 8: Broder Broder draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 2 → 3; Broder's SPC: 6 → 7). Broder Sets two cards. He then activates the effect of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" to negate the effects of "Red Nova Dragon" and grant "Thor" all the effects of "Red Nova Dragon" until the End Phase ("Red Nova Dragon": 5000 → 3500/3000). "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" attacks "Red Nova Dragon". Both monsters are destroyed in a Double KO. On Broder's End Phase, the last effect of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" ( 10/3500/2800) revives itself in Attack Position (Jack 100 → 0). Due to the rulings of the WRGP, it immediately goes to Broder's End Phase. Jack then passes the baton to Crow Hogan who proceeds in Dueling Broder. Crow Hogan vs. Broder Turn 9: Crow Hogan Crow draws "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 3 → 4; Broder's SPC: 7 → 8). Since Broder controls monsters and Crow doesn't, Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" ( 5/2000/900) in Attack Position without Tribute. Since Crow controls a Blackwing monster, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" ( 3/1300/400) in Attack Position. Crow then activates the effect of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" to halve the ATK and DEF of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" ("Thor": 3500 → 1750/2800 → 1400) until the End Phase. Since the total Levels of the Blackwing monsters Crow controls are at least 8, Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Calima the Haze" ( 4/600/1800) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Crow tunes "Blackwing - Calima the Haze" with "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" in order to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master" ( 7/2500/1500) in Attack Position. "Blackwing Armor Master" attacks and destroys "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" (Broder 4000 → 3250). "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" attacks directly (Broder 3250 → 1250). Broder then activates his face-down "The Golden Apples" to increase his Life Points by the Battle Damage he took this turn (Broder 1250 → 4000) and Special Summon one "Malus Token" in Attack Position with its ATK and DEF equal to the amount of Life Points Broder gained ( 1/? → 2750/? → 2750). Crow Sets two cards. On Crow's End Phase, the last effect of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" ( 10/3500/2800) revives itself in Attack Position (Crow 4000 → 3200). Turn 10: Brodor Broder draws "Dromi the Sacred Shackles". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 4 → 5; Broder's SPC: 8 → 9). At the same time, the last effect of "Solemn Authority" activates, destroying itself. Broder's hand contains "Dromi the Sacred Shackles", "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar", "Pitch-Black Power Stone", "Interdimensional Matter Transporter", and "Begone, Knave!". Broder activates the effect of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" to negate the effects of "Blackwing Armor Master" and grant "Thor" all the effects of "Blackwing Armor Master" until the End Phase. "Malus Token" attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" (Crow 3200 → 2450). "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" attacks and destroys "Blackwing Armor Master" (Crow 2450 → 1450). Since two Blackwing Monsters were destroyed in the same turn, Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Brisote the Tailwind" ( 5/1200/1800) in Attack Position. Crow then activates his face-down "Black Return" to increase his Life Points by the ATK of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" and return "Thor" to Broder's Extra Deck, but Broder activates his face-down "Nordic Relic Laevateinn" to destroy "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" due to it destroying a monster in battle this turn. The effect of "Black Return" resolves without effect since its original target has been removed from the field. Broder Sets a card. On Broder's End Phase, the last effect of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" ( 10/3500/2800) revives itself in Attack Position (Crow 1450 → 650). Turn 11: Crow Hogan Crow draws "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 5 → 6; Broder's SPC: 9 → 10). Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" ( 2/1300/0) in Defense Position. Crow then activates the effect of "Blizzard the Far North" to revive "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" ( 3/1300/400) in Defense Position. Crow then activates his face-down "Blackboost" to draw two cards since he controls at least two Blackwing monsters. Crow then activates "Speed Spell - Speed Force" to prevent Broder from destroying his cards through Spells and Traps until Crow's next Standby Phase. Crow then activates the effect of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" and targets "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" ("Thor": 3500 → 1750/2800 → 1400) until the End Phase. Crow tunes "Blackwing - Brisote the Tailwind" with "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" in order to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon" ( 8/2800/1600) in Attack Position. Since "Blackwing - Brisote the Tailwind" was sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, its effect activates, increasing Crow's Life Points by 600 (Crow 650 → 1250). "Black-Winged Dragon" attacks and destroys "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" (Broder 4000 → 2950). Crow Sets a card. On Crow's End Phase, the last effect of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" ( 10/3500/2800) revives itself in Attack Position, but Crow uses the effect of "Black-Winged Dragon" to place a Black Feather Counter on "Black-Winged Dragon" and avoid damage from the effect of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" ("Black-Winged Dragon": 2800 → 2100/1600). Turn 12: Broder Broder draws "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 6 → 7; Broder's SPC: 10 → 11). Broder Normal Summons "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" ( 4/1400/1200) in Attack Position. Broder then activates the effect of "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" to Special Summon "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" ( 5/1400/1600) in Attack Position (as its Level is equal the combined Levels of "Ljosalf" and Broder's "Malus Token"). Broder tunes "Malus Token" and "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" with "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" in order to Synchro Summon "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" ( 10/3300/3000) in Attack Position. Broder's hand contains "Pitch-Black Power Stone", "Interdimensional Matter Transporter", and "Begone, Knave!". "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" attacks "Black-Winged Dragon", but Crow activates his face-down "Black Sonic" to remove from play all of Broder's Attack Position monsters, however Broder activates the effect of "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" to negate the effect of "Black Sonic" and destroy it. "Loki" then destroys "Black-Winged Dragon" (Crow 1250 → 50). "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North". :Continued next episode... Mistakes * After Crow tries to return "Thor" back to Brodor's extra Deck, Bruno states even if he wanted to Summon him back, the Summoning conditions would be zero. This is incorrect, because in the anime they do not require any specific tuner like their real life counterpart, hence they're not more restricted to summon again. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes